kingsmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Kingsman Vol. 2 - The Red Diamond
Kingsman Vol. 2 - The Red Diamond '''is a spy comic book series written by Mark Millar. There will be six issues released. Plot 1 of 6 '''Published: September 6, 2017. Kingsman: The Golden Circle (starring Channing Tatum and Colin Firth)is in cinemas in September, and we’re launching the sequel to the hit comic book series by MARK MILLAR and DAVE GIBBONS with KINGSMAN: THE RED DIAMOND. Working-class super-spy Eggsy follows in his mentor’s footsteps but is still rough around the edges for a Kingsman agent. Rejected by his high school crush and hot on the heels of a rescue mission to save Prince Phillip, he embarks on an international terror plot in a story that starts where James Bond draws the line. ROB WILLIAMS (Suicide Squad, Action Comics) and SIMON FRASER take the helm for this stunning six-issue miniseries."Kingsman: The Red Diamond #1 (Of 6) | Releases | Image Comics". imagecomics.com. Retrieved 2017-11-02. 2 of 6 Published: October 11, 2017 When super-hacker Alias shows up in New York's financial district, Eggsy's the Kingsman agent sent to stop him. But with Red Diamond's henchman pursuing the same target, things are about to get tricky for our novice spy. Will Eggsy save the day and woo sexy agent Kwaito, or will the hackers plunge the world into darkness before he gets the chance? This is the high-octane, rocket-propelled second installment of KINGSMAN."Kingsman: The Red Diamond #2 (Of 6) | Releases | Image Comics". imagecomics.com. Retrieved 2017-11-02. 3 of 6 Published: November 8, 2017 With the world's computers wiped out and its cities plunged into darkness, a group of mining magnates is summoned to a secret destination in the depths of Hunan Province. Determined to find The Red Diamond and restore order in the streets, Eggsy and Kwaito disguise themselves as rich jewel tycoons and jump in a helicopter headed for China. There, awaiting them, is a VHS tape— one that will blow their mission wide open. Issue number three of this unstoppable, action-packed miniseries contains violence, explosions, flying wingsuits, and vintage jets."Kingsman: The Red Diamond #3 (OF 6) | Releases | Image Comics". imagecomics.com. Retrieved 2017-11-02. 4 of 6 Published: December 13, 2017 The world's computers have been wiped out. Civilians are rioting in the streets, desperate for food and turning on their neighbors. Meanwhile, somewhere in China, superspy Eggsy's fighting to stop the Red Diamond from crushing the global economy, and he's trying to seduce the beautiful agent Kwaito in the process. His cocky British charm can only get him so far, though, and it doesn't help with his sexual prowess. Issue number four of this action-packed miniseries contains chaos, sex, violence, and crisps."Kingsman: The Red Diamond #4 (OF 6) | Releases | Image Comics". imagecomics.com. Retrived 2017-12-13. 5 of 6 Published: January 10, 2018 Time is running out to stop Red Diamond from seizing the world's wealth and building an empire on jewels and material riches. Lurking in his lair at the bottom of the ocean, Red Diamond plots his global takeover while rolling around naked in mounds of jewels. All computers are wiped out, civilians are rioting in the streets, and Eggsy's Mum has been beaten and left for dead. Eggsy and Kwaito are stranded in China. How's our novice spy going to get himself—and the rest of the world—out of trouble this time? Issue number five of this unstoppable, action-packed miniseries contains full-frontal nudity, explosives, submarines, and DIAMONDS."Kingsman: The Red Diamond #5 (OF 6) | Releases | Image Comics". imagecomics.com. Retrieved 2018-01-10. 6 of 6 Published: February 7, 2019 MINISERIES FINALE It's the final face-off between super spy Eggsy and mining megalomaniac RED DIAMOND. Deep in the Mariana Trench, Eggsy and Kwaito join forces to stop Red Diamond and his henchman from tightening their stranglehold on the world's economy. Can Eggsy save the world and get the power switched back on? Or has Red Diamond pulled the plug for good? THE BIG CLIMAX to this high-octane miniseries by ROB WILLIAMS and SIMON FRASER."Kingsman: The Red Diamond #6 (OF 6) | Release | Image Comics".imagecomics.com. Retrieved 2018-02-07. Gallery KingsmanTheRedDiamond_01-1.png Kingsman1-cover-B-web72.jpg Kingsman1-cover-C-web72.jpg Kingsman1-cover-D-web72.jpg Kingsman-RedDiamond-02-03.jpg Kingsman-RedDiamond-02-04.jpg Kingsman-RedDiamond-02-05.jpg KingsmanTheRedDiamond_Issue_2_cover.jpg KingsmanTheRedDiamond_Issue_3_cover.jpg KingsmanTheRedDiamond_Issue_4_cover.jpg KingsmanTheRedDiamond_Issue_5_cover.jpg KingsmanTheRedDiamond_Issue_6_cover.jpg References Category:Comics